D'Ralanna Nemira
D'Ralanna "Ral" Nemira was a Betazoid heiress, criminal, and sometime resident of Kal-Dixas in the 24th century. ( ) History Early life Ral's true parents were members of a failed experimental colony on Pellax III. She was one of a set of identical twins, born on 14 September 2339. By all accounts the other child died as an infant. Ral herself was taken from the colony at a very young age and grew up with very little recollection of her time there. She was taken to Earth and there was adopted by a couple who were in Starfleet Intelligence. She grew up knowing the value of a secret. Her heritage was kept a secret from her by her parents for many years, until she when she began to develop her telepathic powers around the age of 10. Confused, she confronted her parents, and they told her the truth, which enraged her. She fled her parents' home and never looked back. She lived for a few years on Earth, until she got the opportunity and hopped a shuttle, away from the terrible place with the awful memories. Ral eventually ended up on a space station far from the "civilized" life of the Federation. There she put her natural powers and abilities to work. Kal-Dixas After a many years - and a very sticky situation - she abandoned her former home for Kal-Dixas. The spaceport's excitement and sleeplessness appealed to her nature, not to mention the opportunity for financial advancement. During a skirmish on Kal-Dixas, Ral was introduced to her twin sister. Her "older" twin sister, Janaia, a Starfleet officer. Ral, being the financially minded person she was knew that this put her in a bad position, because Janaia was the rightful heir of the fortune she received from her family. She would do anything she had to to prevent that and plotted to thwart her sister's attempts on her fortune when she made her first slip-up. During a drunken evening at A Slice of Risa, she mentioned that she wasn't the rightful heir to her fortunes and that millions of credits didn't belong to her. Not a good idea when Ferengi bankers were within ear shot. Her accounts were seized and assets frozen. All she had access to was the surplus balance that she had raised since she had been given the accounts, less than 1/10th her actual wealth. Thus deprived, Ral's red hair turned green with greed. She plotted and later kidnapped her sister and held her in a warehouse while she secretly assumed her place on the . Ral intended was to regain control of her fortune by masquerading as her sister. However, the Battle of Kal-Dixas erupted and Ral was caught commanding the without any knowledge of space combat. The Baxley pulled through, barely, and the battle was won. The Sovereign was recaptured and "Janaia" was placed in command. Ral found herself in way over her head. During her stay on the Sovereign, an indiscretion with the ship's Chief Tactical Officer resulted in a pregnancy. While her only motive was to discredit her sister, circumstances led their lives in completely different directions. Janaia regained control of the ship and the reality of their relationship was discovered by Commander Lahav. Janaia was the original fetus of their parents, and Ral was a clone. That knowledge did little to improve Ral's state of mind. She managed to escape but vowed to return and wreak havoc on Janaia and her crew. Remy's feelings were hurt severely. Over time, Ral has made many more attempts to infiltrate the crew of the Sovereign, later being arrested after using a Ferengi Marauder to attempt to hijack the ship while it was incapacitated by an alien artifact. Ral was sentenced and taken to Yakasi Mai to serve her time. Once again, she escaped. After making another attempt at the Captain through the Assistant Chief Medical Officer, Ral retreated to a safe distance, though she swore she was not through with Janaia. She returned to Kal-Dixas in 2379, and, accepting an offer from her "old friend" Claude Rathale, took up residence on Caliban Outpost. Personality Ral is a resourceful woman and she doesn't know when how to give up, or how to lose. Devious and cunning, Ral brings new meaning to the word 'persistent'. She is never satisfied and is always on the lookout for something better. Extremely materialistic and greedy, Ral's main motives for causing her twin sister grief is to inherit their family's fortune. Ral will stop and nothing to get what she wants. She is intelligent and extremely dangerous when she chooses to be. She is the ultimate con artist and business woman as well as on of the very few women whom even the Ferengi respect. Being Betazoid, she has an extra edge over many of the people she deals with. And she's not afraid to use it. Appearance Ral is very delicate in appearance and attitude. She has long red hair that flows down her back in long waves. Her voice is exotic, she has a resonance and tone that few others have mastered. Interests Profit, Ferengi Lore, Business, Fashion Languages Federation Standard, Ferengi, Bajoran, and some Cardassian. Background This article is adapted from Ral's bio as it appeared on the last known existing Kal-Dixas home page. It is reprinted here in the interests of historical preservation. Ral's likeness on the Kal-Dixas webpage was actually . She was created and played by Chirstyn LaChance. Nemira, D'Ralanna Nemira, D'Ralanna